


casual intimacy

by OmTivi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Rare Ships!!! on Ice 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmTivi/pseuds/OmTivi
Summary: Sometimes, Mari spends the night at Minako's.Some of those times, Minako dresses up for a night spent at home.Whether in a ratty pair of underwear of in a nice set of lingerie, they bond over alcohol and a cigarette.





	casual intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/gifts).



> Rated Mature for underwear, because I wouldn't want to open this at work? Or is it subtle enough for Teen ...
> 
> This turned out happier and tamer than what I first had in mind. Please enjoy! Thanks for requesting Mari/Minako and thus giving me the opportunity to draw this <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
